Investigations will be made into the effects of environment on the health of the elderly. Interactions of environmental pollutants with climate variables will be investigated with respect to their effects on a variety of specific chronic conditions and mortality. Computer programs have been developed to allow linkage of mortality and climatic data sets. Final reports and documentation on these programs have been received.